


【EC】你身上怎么一股子OMEGA的味道（下）

by ForYouJamesMcAvoy



Category: Erik Lensherr/Charles Xavier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForYouJamesMcAvoy/pseuds/ForYouJamesMcAvoy
Summary: A味O查和O味A万的NC-17预警！！然而这并不是一个严格意义上的车，不刺激也不色情，请谨慎上车。





	【EC】你身上怎么一股子OMEGA的味道（下）

在众多人眼里，Charles是一个非常优雅知性的迷人Alpha。  
Charles的学生们从未见过Charles有任何的伴侣，无论是Alpha、Beta还是Omega，他的身边从来没有出现过任何称得上是爱人的人。  
他们也没有见过Charles有任何失态的样子。有些大胆且恶劣的Omega学生曾经试图用自己尚处于青春发育期的不稳定信息素散发出去，为的就是挑起Charles作为Alpha的性欲，但是没有人成功过，Charles只是看着那个学生温和地皱眉，并且给他提供必要的”送去校医室“服务。  
因此学校传过“Xavier教授其实是个性无能”的传闻。  
——并且至今这个传闻还在各年级学生中间兴盛不衰，然而在谣传Charles是个性无能的同时依然在坚持不懈地诱惑他，而Charles也在坚持不懈地把这些信息素还不稳定就乱发散的小兔崽子送到校医室去打一针抑制剂。  
而这一天晚课后，许多想去Charles办公室以问问题为名对其进行惨无人道的诱惑的学生发现今天教授的办公室门是紧紧地锁着的，里面还时不时传出一些隐忍的喘息的呻吟，属于两个男人，但是由于门的隔音效果还不错，他们听不太清里面哪一个的声音才是Charles。  
但是信息素无法被门挡住，属于Charles身上带着纯透淡香的信息素几乎是实体化地一波又一波地涌出门来，而纠缠着的另一种信息素裹挟着狂热的侵略和占有的欲望冲出来覆盖住了Charles的信息素。  
令人惊骇的是那个疯狂的信息素居然是甜腻腻的。  
门外的学生们对视一眼，在自己被刺激得要真的发情之前赶紧溜了。  
这究竟是多么狂野的Omega啊！比不过比不过，原来教授喜欢这种极品狂暴型的。还望教授好自珍重，不该说你性无能的，毕竟能招架得住这么一个Omega，续航能力恐怕怎么也得八小时以上吧。  
屋里Charles好不容易才压住了快要溢出嘴边一句“Nearly”的呻吟，换成了一声重重的喘息。传说中那位狂野的Omega正半跪着实实地把他压趴在墙壁和“Omega”烫热的胸膛之间，他的手用适当的力道握着Charles略显纤细的脚踝，他那硬热粗长的家伙正抵在Charles身体里最隐秘的入口处，磨磨蹭蹭地吊人胃口。  
Charles带着喉音又重重地呼出一口气，他的脚踝被人家抓着，双脚根本无法着地，并且由于他跟这位“Omega”先生身高差距悬殊，他的两个膝盖也难以同时着地，于是他只能靠着钉在他身体里的阴茎保持平衡。在短暂的平静里他用他的学生们从来没听到过的语调求道：“放我下来，求你，求你。”  
那男人没什么反应，静静地听着门外渐行渐远的脚步声，突然往上一顶，把他身体里最为敏感的入口捣了开来。  
这位大胆的“Omega”是谁呢？  
是的，就是那次Charles在酒吧里遇到的他以为的同类。

自那次酒吧见面之后，像是被上天打开了什么开关，在一个月内他们开始频繁地偶遇，他们不知道为什么明明生活和工作地点都挨得那么近之前却从未遇到过。他们也约了几次饭，发现彼此的爱好竟然也格外的相似，彼此的思想也屡次碰撞出火花。而性格方面虽然是截然相反，却也是对方最喜爱的样子。  
“Erik，我觉得自己已经是一个同性恋了。”Charles脸上是一副玩笑的表情，自己也不知道在心底里面加上了几分真心。此时他刚结束了一整天的课程回来，走进办公室后便一下子就陷在了的沙发里，头靠在早已坐在这里等他去吃晚饭的Erik的肩膀上，手里面开始折腾他自己养在办公室的一只白白胖胖的小鸟。  
疑似被表白的对象挑了挑眉，点头：“真巧，我也这么觉得，鉴于我每次看到你都有一种强烈的性冲动，我从来都不知道对同性还能够产生这种感觉。”  
“真的？”Charles转过头来看他，带着调笑，“那你怎么没行动？我们彼此还当了这么长时间的纯洁的朋友。”  
“谨慎是美德，毕竟我从未预料过这种情况。”  
Charles把被折腾得软成一摊的鸟放回笼子里，兴致勃勃地凑近了Erik，用食中两指夹着他的耳垂提议道：“我好久没做了，我们试试吧，Erik。”  
“我们怎么试？？”Erik无奈地抓住他的手腕，“你就不怕疼？”  
“怎么会疼？”Charles不解，“虽然我们都不在发情期，但是我们可以有润滑剂啊。”  
Erik沉默不语，惯常于冷肃和镇静的眉眼这个时候居然显得有点迷茫和讶异。他就着抓住Charles手腕的姿势凑近了他的颈间，呼出一口令身边的人战栗的热气，压低了嗓音疑问：“发情期？”  
“......发情期？”Charles向后躲，企图避开那种迅速地让自己脑子神智不清、又让自己的下身格外敏感的甜味，“怎么？”  
Erik没搭话，顺着Charles往后仰的姿势直接把他压进了沙发里，毫无任何预警地把空着的那只手探进了Charles的内裤里，触手便是他所陌生的、并不属于前端性器的液体。  
他带着一点震惊进一步把食指稍微挤进了臀缝里，实实在在地感受到了那粘腻的潮湿，并且实实在在地听到了Charles小声的惊呼。  
他脱口而出：“你是个Omega？？”  
Charles依然处于状况之外：“是啊！你不是一直都知道？”  
“妈的，我知道什么，你身上的味道让我一直以为你是个Alpha！”Erik的深色的瞳孔骤然放大，“你怎么不告诉我？”  
Erik问完这句话便反应过来，他们认识这一个月以来，居然一次都没有明确地谈过性别的问题，仿佛彼此的气味就足以让对方认定这个人一定是的同类，仿佛性别就应是一种心照不宣的东西，仿佛他们之间发生了剧烈化学反应的两种不同性质的信息素真的是同类的信息素。  
“操。”Erik不禁爆了粗口。  
素有以貌取人，没想到还会有以味取人。  
Charles那此刻有点混沌的脑子也有点明白过来：“你不知道我其实是个Omega，还说你是个同性恋......所以你，你是个，你是个Alpha？”  
Erik用扒下Charles下身所有遮蔽物代替了肯定的回答。  
Charles颤抖着声问：“那你，你为什么是这种味道？”  
“你又为什么是这种味道？”Erik带着笑，终于松开了Charles的手腕，把手伸到了他衬衫之下，开始在他皮肤上探索，“我以为只有我一个人是这种情况。” “不，你并不孤单，Erik。”Charles笑着用双臂环住了Erik的脖颈。

于是现在——  
“......你好甜。”Charles用仅剩的微不足道的力气攀着面前的墙壁，以防自己无力支撑的腰让他不断下坠而坐到Erik阴茎根部，也在努力抗拒着自己体内的下坠感。他本想求饶，然而他不知道自己为什么会冒出这样一句话来。  
他没想到信息素香甜腻人的人是个Alpha也就算了，毕竟这样的情况过于少见；但是他早该想到这个有着完美倒三角身材和过分有力的腰的人不可能跟他一样只是一个情欲催动下只能用按摩棒来操自己的人。  
更何况他还好几次在健身房亲眼见过他的腰力！（健身房故事说来话长，在此不多赘述）  
这种人，不来操自己，合适吗？Charles为自己曾经的愚钝感到愤怒。  
“放松！”Erik拍着他紧绷的臀肉，烫热的手绕到他的身前按压摩挲着他同样紧绷的小腹，“我这么甜，那你就相信我。”  
Charles感觉到Erik 的唇舌在自己的肩颈地带留下濡湿的的痕迹，他微弓的后背和Erik快速起伏的前胸紧紧地贴在一起，这给他一种前所未有的安全感。他从紧扣墙壁的指尖开始一寸一寸地放松着自己的身体。他身体紧绷并不是因为他在抗拒什么，相反，他渴望和身后这个男人完全融为一体，渴望他用他的阴茎去寻觅自己身体内部那一汪隐密的泉水——但是他也知道要把自己身体最为脆弱的一部分完全交给身后的人需要多大的勇气，又需要多么毫无芥蒂的信任。  
他自知自己不是一个很有勇气的人，不然他不可能这么多年还没有对任何人迈出第一步；他也不是一个会轻易信任别人的人，不然他不可能这么多年还没有另外可以交心的朋友（除了Raven，如果她也算自己的朋友而不是妹妹）。他不是觉得别人不值得信任，而是担心自己的信任一文不值。  
也许一个自卑的Charles是世界上最荒谬的一个笑话，但是这确实存在。  
“我想你以后每天早上都应该跟我出门跑步，”Erik突然说，闲聊一般，不过也并没有忘记用他的老二在Omega的身体里轻轻地抽送，“鉴于我看到了你的体检报告，你可有点丰满，小教授。”  
他说完，掐了掐Charles的小肚子（其实只是有一点肉，杀千刀的Erik总喜欢把事实夸大）。  
“体检报告？我——噢，天呐......”Charles觉得Erik好像在这看似不认真的抽动里找到了他的点，在他发现自己的右侧后腰窜上来一阵过了电一样的酥麻前他的后穴就已经比之前更剧烈地收缩起来。他放弃一切抵抗，腰软下来，干脆地把Erik的阴茎完全地纳入了自己濡湿的肉穴。  
“有个老师过来急着要签字，我帮你签好交上去了。”Erik终于算是体谅了一下差点被他刺激得发情期提前的Omega，短暂地把他的性器从他的身体里抽了出来，将他抱到了沙发上。  
Charles长长地吁了口气，疑惑道：“怎么会？体检报告要本人签字的。”  
“本人和家属，”Erik扶正Charles有些歪到的身子，“如果除了你妹妹还有什么人能在你的体检报告单上签字的话，我想就是我了吧。”  
“是的，”Charles突然觉得自己的那些自卑和惶惑无处着落，剩下的只有了满心的热忱，“是的，你可真是个甜心，Erik。”


End file.
